


Little Things

by Plenicelune



Series: Detroit: Become Human Vignettes [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Sometimes, the little things aren't little at all.This is where I dump all my fics with less than 1k words (which is a lot). I have to start managing my works properly as one of my new year's resolution. I'll add more chapters as I write!





	1. Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No beta; will fix my mistakes when no one is looking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and RK900 talks about pet names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 522 words  
> Tags: Pet Names, Cuddling on Sofa, wasting electricity by turning the tv on but not watching  
> Warnings: None

“Would you like me to give you pet names?” RK900 asked.

It was a lazy day off for the two of them. They were both lying in the couch. More accurately, RK900 was the one lying, while Gavin was practically lying on top of RK900, making sure he has minimal contact of the couch. RK900 didn’t mind, in fact revelled in all the points of physical contact between the two of them.

Gavin was sandwiched between the couch’s backrest and RK900, fitting in snuggly like his pet cats. One of Gavin’s legs was thrown across RK900’s hips, dangling off the couch.

A movie plays from the television, something from the romance genre. Watching a movie wasn’t their goal for the afternoon, it was just that Gavin had the habit of turning the television even when he’s not watching.

“Are you seriously watching the movie?” Gavin asked.

“Not exactly, but it’s hard to tune out their dialogues,” RK900 replied. “Now, about pet names?”

Gavin lifted his head up from where he was tucked under RK900’s chin.

“I like you calling me by my name, to be honest. But you can give me a pet name, if you want to,” Gavin said. “I don’t really mind. Just, uh, as long as you don’t use them during work.”

Gavin made a face.

“Also not those overly cheesy food nicknames like ‘honey bun’ or ‘cuddle cakes’ or something just as equally cringey,” Gavin said.

“Of course,” RK900 said. “What about terms of endearment in another language? _Mon cœur_ , for starters?”

“Fine by me. It’s kinda hot too.”

Gavin kissed RK900’s chin. RK900 hummed in delight, and ran his hands underneath Gavin’s shirt.

“What about you?” Gavin asked. “The only nicknames I give you are from, uh, android pop culture.”

“You did use names like ‘Robocop’ and ‘Terminator’ with hatred before, but as our relationship developed, the malicious intent disappeared. They’re less of an insult now and morphed into an inside joke.”

“Still, you deserve better than those degrading terms. I’m sorry.”

Gavin kissed RK900’s throat for emphasis. RK900 made a pleasant noise.

“You more than made up for it.” RK900 said, his eyes glinting.

“Now, my pet names for you?” Gavin asked, blushing. “I’m honestly not creative, and when I get sappy, I get really fucking sappy too.”

“Any pet name or two that you think would be best suited for me,” RK900 suggested, “and how you see me in your life.”

“God, you know how much I fucking adore you,” Gavin grumbled, “so it’s going to get sappy.”

RK900 smirked. “I bet you it’s not half as sappy as what I’m thinking about you.”

“Darling? Love? Partner in Crime? Sweetheart?” Gavin said, before burying his face against RK900’s chest. “Oh my god they’re all so sappy.”

RK900 removed one of his hands underneath Gavin’s shirt and let it travel from the man’s spine up to the back of his nape, coaxing him to look up.

“Yes, but they make me happy.” RK900 said.

“How can I say no to that?” Gavin sighed, bracing himself against RK900’s chest to reach his lips in a kiss.


	2. Right Back at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new habit of Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 550 words  
> Tags: Gavin actually cares, Nines is touched  
> Warnings: None

During the course of Gavin and RK900's budding romantic relationship, Gavin picked up a new unconscious habit.

“Would you like to go home now, Detective?” RK900 asked. “It’s late.”

“How about you? Would you like to go home now, Nines?” Gavin asked.

RK900 blinked in surprise. Gavin never redirects the question back at someone, unless he’s merely mimicking and being entirely sarcastic just to annoy the person. RK900 found none of that in Gavin right now; it was genuine and sincere.

Gavin was looking at him, waiting for RK900’s answer.

“Yes, I would like to,” RK900 answered, too surprised to say anything else.

“Then let’s get the fuck going,” Gavin said.

It wasn’t an isolated case. RK900 noticed that Gavin would only redirect questions back to the android that were aimed at the man and were about the man. Gavin wouldn’t relent and answer the questions unless RK900 would, and would always end up following whatever RK900 answered, despite it sometimes going against Gavin’s immediate needs.

Even when RK900’s question wouldn’t have related to the android at all, Gavin would always find a way to ask a question back at him.

“Would you like me to fetch you lunch, Detective?” RK900 asked, finally stepping in when it’s two hours past lunch time.

“Why, aren’t you doing something, Nines?” Gavin asked, not looking up from his terminal.

“I have, but I can stop for a bit and get you lunch,” RK900 offered.

“If you have the time, then I also have the time,” Gavin said. “Don’t worry about it, Nines. I’m almost done, then I’ll get lunch.”

The first few times made RK900 worry. Was Gavin getting tired of him?

“Why do you always redirect the questions about you to me?” RK900 finally asked, one day, genuine curiosity and worry wearing him down.

Gavin shrugged, though he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, thinking. RK900 patiently waited.

“Maybe I just wanted to make sure you’re doing something because it’s also something you want,” Gavin finally said. “And not just blindly going for my wants and needs.”

RK900’s gaze softened.

“I know your needs and my needs are vastly different,” Gavin continued, “but I don’t like you putting me first before yourself. It brings back the time when androids are made to be at the beck and call of humans, and I don’t like that. Reminds me of the days I was an asshole. It would be also too fucking hypocritical of me to perpetuate something I don’t want in my relations—”

RK900 stopped him with a chaste kiss.

“I assure you, I only ever do what I want to. One of which is to take care of you.”

“Yeah but how are we sure that those aren’t your fucking preconstructed subservient programming doing the one talking?” Gavin asked with narrowed eyes.

“Because I am the one who’s willfully making all the instructions to myself.” RK900 replied. “Trust me when I say it is me, my consciousness, who is always looking out for you, and not my program.”

Gavin visibly relaxed.

“Still,” Gavin grumbled, but it’s already of defeat, “I’ll still aim it back at you, because I’m also looking out for you.”

RK900 smiled the kind of smile that reached to the corner of his eyes.

“Of course, Gavin. Now, I know.”


	3. Open Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin asked RK900 why he doesn't like closing his eyes. RK900 indulges him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 579 words  
> Tags: Make Out  
> Warnings: None

“Closing your eyes really isn’t your type of thing, huh?” Gavin asked.

Gavin’s chest was still heaving from their makeout session, and his shirt was bunched up halfway his torso, exposing his stomach. Face propped up using one hand, RK900 was right beside Gavin, with the other hand splayed across the man’s stomach. The android’s chest was against Gavin’s bicep. Their legs are tangled together, occasionally moving to rub against one another.

RK900 was merely letting Gavin breathe, obviously. He wasn't quite done with his boyfriend.

“I find minimal appeal in closing my eyes,” RK900 said. “But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can pick up the habit of closing my eyes during intimate sessions.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Gavin shook his head, mussed his hair against the bed sheets. “I’m… just not used to it, that’s all.”

RK900 circled his index finger slowly around Gavin’s belly button, while the rest of his fingers brush against the hair on the man’s stomach. Gavin’s eyes drifted shut at the attention, bringing up his arm between both of their bodies up, blindly searching for RK900’s neck to cling on.

“Would you like more of my perspective to it?” RK900 asked.

“Yes please,” Gavin said, eyes still closed.

“I am sure you are aware of my being insatiable when collecting data around me,” RK900 started. “I have this urge to capture everything around me in anyway I am capable of, and not leave one thing amiss.”

Gavin hummed, already understanding. “Closing your eyes would mean one less sensory data for you.”

“Yes, and I am particularly fond of my sense of sight,” RK900 said.

He moved his hand upwards, to Gavin's chest, where he was the most sensitive, where the breathing slowly evened out, where the beat of his heart could be felt. Gavin's eyes flew open, already affected by the touch. Their eyes met. The hand on RK900’s nape tightened their hold.

“How could I not, when _this_ is sight before me?”

Gavin looked away, face starting to flush again. RK900 pushed himself off his arm to sit up. He rearranged their still tangled legs, until the android ended up in between Gavin’s legs.

“You, trembling and blushing just from my touch alone,” RK900 said.

His voice was dropping deep, knowing exactly how it would further affect Gavin. RK900 brought both his hands to pull up Gavin’s shirt and tease at the man’s nipples. Gavin bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but there was nothing he could do about the shakes rippling through him.

“You, biting your lips red and bloody, as if doing so could help you in anyway. You, closing your eyes, because you’re overwhelmed at all the sensations, but still focusing on my touches, still chasing after my touches, nonetheless. You can’t get enough of me, and I see all of it.”

RK900 palmed the tent in Gavin’s boxers, finally, after deliberately ignoring it during the previous sessions. Gavin responded graciously, arching to chase more of RK900’s touch.

“Nines… please...”

“All of these, and so much more, because of me,” RK900 whispered. “My beautiful handiwork. I would never pass up the opportunity to see you come undone, to see with my own two eyes the mess I turn you into. Do you understand now, Gavin?”

Tears prickled at the corner of Gavin’s eyes, his adam’s apple bobbing.

“Yes, Nines, yes. _Please_.”

RK900 smiled, but Gavin couldn’t see it, all sensual and full of intent.


	4. Coffee Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 finds a coffee maker in Gavin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 957 words  
> Tags: Cleaning, Domesticity  
> Warnings: None

RK900 tilts his head, looking at the objects on Gavin’s kitchen cabinet. There aren’t many things the man keeps away in his cabinets, only extra plates and cutlery, ingredients, and some cooking equipment. Frankly, RK900 is surprised there are only slight traces of hoarding inside the cabinet. He expects worse. Humans, after all, have a bad habit of dumping things in places unmanaged.

Clutter is one of RK900’s biggest peeves. Scanning hundred different things in one vision field is fine once in a while; there will always be messy crime scenes that RK900 has no say over and can’t opt out of. But if the android has to live with house clutter every single day, it will ultimately regress his processors. If Gavin wants RK900 to finally move in with him, then certain adjustments to his house is necessary.

Just as promised, Gavin has set out to do a general cleaning of his house to further entice his boyfriend to move in with him. Having nothing better to do, RK900 helps.

Almost half of the cooking ingredients inside the cabinet are expired. RK900 gets moving to remove the expired products, and sort out the rest of the food products by their expiry dates. The android is already even thinking of what Gavin can cook for his dinner.

As RK900 takes a large pack of all purpose flour with its ziplock poorly locked, he uncovers an object in hiding.

RK900 blinks, surprised. He doesn’t expect this kind of object inside Gavin’s house.

A sleek black appliance sits on the corner of the topmost shelf of the cabinet. It’s a coffee maker. The appliance glints, as if it knows that he’s looking and is looking back at him in return. 

RK900 reaches up to take the coffee maker and bring it down, careful not to jostle any other items inside the cabinet by the appliance cord. Slight dust gathers on RK900’s fingers, and onto the kitchen counter. He runs a quick scan.

The coffee maker is approximately a two year old model. Its model series is not the usual high-end technology with sharp designs, features, and capabilities, but rather appealing to simplicity and nostalgia. Apparently, it’s reminiscent to how coffee makers are back in the early 21st century.

“Alright, I’m done with the bathrooms,” Gavin says, entering the kitchen. He’s still wearing bright orange cleaning gloves that stop midway to his elbows. “You need help here?”

“You have a coffee maker,” RK900 says. 

The android steps back a little to reveal to Gavin what he means. 

“Oh,” Gavin nods, looking at the object, “yeah. I do.”

Something in Gavin’s expression shifts, and RK900 picks up on it, but it’s something so minute and vague that the android doesn’t know what to do about it.

“It looks like it has been seldomly used for a two year old model,” RK900 says, flicking the dust off his fingers. “It doesn’t look like it’s in need of repair though; all of its components are sure to still work.”

“It’s not broken,” Gavin shakes his head. He moves to remove his gloves and sets them down where the cleaning materials are.

Gavin approaches the coffee maker carefully, as if any harsh movement will destroy it. RK900 doesn’t move where he stands even as Gavin draws nearer and nearer, making them both stand so close to each other. He can feel the heat coming from the man close to him.

One moment he’s looking at the appliance, then the next he’s gone somewhere. Gavin is still physically still in his place, but his eyes are far off, glazed in a waking and resurfacing memories. RK900 slides his hand slowly across Gavin’s back, taking his time as he does the action, unimposing and letting Gavin have his own moment.

RK900 knows there is something about the object, and it’s up to Gavin to let him in on it.

“We bought this together, me and my ex,” Gavin softly says.

Gavin stops, unsure if he should continue. He rarely talks about his ex-partners to RK900, and the android knows it’s more of a human social courtesy than anything since he hasn’t expressed anything regarding it. Talking about previous relationships can be hurtful for the current partner, he has read somewhere.

RK900 kisses Gavin’s temple. “Go on?”

“He loved making coffee. Like honestly fucking loved it. He didn’t like using those advanced coffee machines that did everything for you with just one click. He wanted to do the manual shit that comes with brewing coffee, coffee filters and all. Was pretty fucking happy when this series was released, and fucking dragged me to the mall to buy one right away.”

RK900 nods. His hand is still massaging Gavin’s back, and he presses another kiss on Gavin’s brow.

“We bought this using my credit card, though he technically owned it,” Gavin laughed, devoid of fun, “so, uh, when he left, of course he didn’t bring it along with him. Even though I don’t know how to use it.”

“You never learned?” RK900 asks, incredulous. Anyone can literally conjure up a million tutorials on how to use coffee makers in just a second, and Gavin hasn’t bothered.

Gavin blushes, faint pink blooming all around his scar.

“I… I wanted him to teach me himself. But uh, I keep fucking postponing it ‘cause I thought there’d be a next time. There wasn’t. So, uh, I never bothered.”

Gavin leans on RK900, signalling the end of his story.

“Do you want me to teach you after I move in? This time, I won’t let you put it off another day,” RK900 warns, though teasing.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Gavin says, getting on his tiptoes to kiss RK900. “Can’t fucking wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to make it longer, but I'm getting anxious that I haven't been posting in a while. I hope you guys enjoy! ;w;


	5. Naked in the Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and RK900 went naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 771 words  
> Tags: Nudity (both human and android)  
> Warnings: None

The curtain rings made sharp soft sounds as they slide along the rod, a pair clinking when they bump into each other. With the drapes covering the windows, the makings of harsh morning light were greatly weakened, just barely enough for an average human to identify the objects inside the bedroom.

While the natural lights were blocked off, there were still other forms of light inside the room, albeit not as pronounced. A sharp blue LED light coming from RK900’s temple, and the light coming from the bathroom.

RK900 didn’t move, enjoying the darkness of the room. Spending an entire night under strong office lights in search of any plausible lead for their current case was quite taxing, even for an advanced prototype android like RK900. Right now, the dark was comforting.

Gavin stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp but body already toweled dry. He forewent using a towel or a bathrobe to cover himself. 

From where he stood near the window, RK900 watched Gavin.

It has taken them almost two years to get to this point, where Gavin finally accepted their stark differences and became comfortable with both their skins. He didn’t shy away from intense grey eyes on his body anymore, stopped acting as if RK900’s gaze on his littering of scars all over his body was a sharp claw against his skin. The familiarity between them knocked down most of Gavin’s walls, like a domino until nothing was left standing.

Details rarely escape RK900, but he mourned for the fact that he couldn’t trace back the exact time and date when the last of Gavin’s resistance crumbled down. Even after years, Gavin was still as unpredictable as a human could get, but now he’s learned to come back to RK900, the only constant force in his life.

Gavin walked around their shared bedroom, naked and nothing inhibiting him. He didn’t bother visiting their shared cabinet; he went straight to the bed.

“Gavin,” RK900 said, voice cut across the room like a light, “no wet hair on the pillows.”

RK900 moved to fetch the hairdryer, and when he turned to, Gavin was already sitting on the bed, one leg tucked under his chin. The android stopped in front of Gavin, idly standing, looking down at him.

“Allow me,” RK900 said.

“You haven’t gotten out of your clothes yet,” Gavin said.

The whir of the hairdryer filled the room. Gavin smoothly replaced RK900’s hand with his own.

“Come on, go change.”

There was something different about going to bed in the early morning, aside from the presence of the sun. Perhaps it would be because of the circumstances that preceded, usually but not limited to all-nighter paper works and long stakeouts. Perhaps it would be because of the displacement of natural body clocks of humans. Perhaps the reason was not really that deep at all, just tiredness seeping into the bones.

Whatever the reason, the atmosphere was gentler and more fragile, blurring all the sharp edges on everything it could touch.

RK900 was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice he was already down to his boxers. He sat next to Gavin, the bed dipping as he did so, and folded his clothes neatly.

“You never go naked yourself,” Gavin said. He didn’t bother making his voice loud over the noise; RK900 could hear him perfectly anyway.

“Would you want me to?” RK900 asked.

Gavin shrugged. “If you want to.”

RK900 stood, both his hands going to the waistband of his boxers. The hairdryer stopped, plunging the room in silence. Gavin’s hand covered RK900’s hand that was the closest to him.

“I mean…  _ naked _ .  _ Naked _ ,” Gavin said, looking at the white peaking from where their hands were connected.

RK900 didn’t even notice that he retracted his outer skin. 

They both shared gazes, before the white began to expand all throughout RK900, as if he was being swallowed whole by his own skin, the skin underneath. Gavin broke the eye contact to follow the paths where RK900’s skin peeled back, stopping right back on RK900’s eyes. There was fascination and adoration in the man’s eyes.

This was a first.

“Come to bed,” Gavin said, pulling on RK900’s hand.

He scooted further into the bed, so RK900 could climb. Gavin wasted no time wrapping himself all around RK900. RK900 could get drunk on this feeling of being  _ open  _ and sensitive, the telltale sensations of Gavin’s skin. He wouldn’t change a single thing, from the warmth to the hairs to the slight give and dips of scars.

They drifted to sleep and stassis, both of them not bothering for covers.


End file.
